Cupid Quincy
by rallybabe89
Summary: Who knew that the love-arrow wielder, Cupid, was a Quincy? Uryuu must temporarily take over for him. He must make everyone on Cupid's List fall in love with their soul mates. Valentine's Special. Pairings inside. chap 3 up
1. Cupid Uryuu

**Disclaimer:  
Uryuu: Rallybabe89 doesn't own Bleach or its characters. **

**Five chapter**** Valentine Special**** with**** Ishida**** Uryuu**** as Cupid**

**Summary: **Who knew that the love-arrow wielder, Cupid, was a Quincy? Uryuu must temporarily take over for him. He must make everyone on Cupid's List fall in love with their soul mates. 5 to 6 chapters Valentine's Special. Pairings inside.

This is basically a humorous fic that I decided to do for fun. I don't know if it will get to even 5 chapters...it depends on the reviews I get. If I don't get any then I won't continue this.

** PAIRINGS: **  
Nanao & Shunsui

Byakuya & Renji

Orihime & Ichigo

Hitsugaya & Rangiku

Uryuu & ?? (this one is a surprise)

* * *

"What do you mean I have to take over for a while? I thought we were the last Quincy where did this relative come from?" yelled a bespectacled 17 year old to his father.

""Well you see, we are the only_ living _Quincy. Your uncle is not alive anymore but still is a Quincy; well half a Quincy. His mother was an angel while his father, your granduncle was a Quincy," replied Ryuuken while lighting a cigarette.

"But why me? What does he do anyway?"

"Ah glad you asked. He's cupid, so he goes around making people fall in love with their soul mates….from his list that is."

"_Nani? _ You can't be serious. Cupid doesn't exist. And even if he does do you expect me to make people fall in love? I can't even get myself a date, how the hell am I supposed to make people fall in love? No way, you can't make me do this," said Uryuu pacing back and forth in his apartment.

"Yes, I can make you do it. Remember you got your powers back from me, so I can take them back also. Would you rather have your Quincy powers or should I take them back? Plus only a Quincy can perform this job accurately, since we are the only ones who can wield arrows with such accuracy."

* * *

Uryuu remembered the conversation he had with his father two days ago. In the end he had to listen to his father no matter what. 

Apparently his uncle was very ill. So Uryuu took over the job temporarily.

Now he was dressed in a red- because pink is too feminine- suit with a white shirt underneath. He would much rather be dressed in his Quincy robes instead of this hideous outfit but no, he was required to wear this if he wanted to keep his Quincy powers.

Uryuu walked up to the celestial door in the middle of the forest that was only visible to those that had business with the people who rented out the building. In this building, Uryuu would receive get full detail on his new temporary job as Cupid.

"Hello sir, how may I help you? Ah you must be the cupid's replacement," said the receptionist.

The receptionist got off from her seat and walked toward the filing cabinet and came back with a folder.

"here is the information and the list of couples that you will need to be working on," she said.

Uryuu looked through the list and realized… "All of these people are my friends."

The top of the list was …

* * *

A/N: I'll try to add another chapter up by tonight. If not by most def tomorrow. That is if you want to read it...

Review or I might just not finish this.


	2. The lovers unnoticed

**Disclaimer:  
Uryuu: Rallybabe89 doesn't own Bleach or its characters. **

**Five chapter**** Valentine Special**** with**** Ishida**** Uryuu**** as Cupid**

**Summary: **Who knew that the love-arrow wielder, Cupid, was a Quincy? Uryuu must temporarily take over for him. He must make everyone on Cupid's List fall in love with their soul mates. 5 to 6 chapters Valentine's Special. Pairings inside.

* * *

**Cupid Quincy chapter 2**

The breeze held a calming effect on a certain captain. His fukutaicho was nowhere to be found and he was slightly upset about that.

He appreciated his vice-captain no matter how hard he works his vice-captain. No matter the icy behavior he portrayed, he was a man of many emotions. But after that incident, emotions just became too much to deal with. So he locked them up in a corner of his heart never to feel them again.

But he did feel them again.

Every time his fukutaicho walked into the room, he felt them erupting from the dark abyss to nearly being expressed. But being the composed person he was, his countenance never betrayed him.

Knock knock

Byakuya jumped up from his paperwork to look at his fukutaicho. Renji was a handsome young Shinigami, who was his adopted sister's best friend, and an equally powerful swordsman. Byakuya loved going out on missions with his stubborn red head. But he would never let the male know.

Not because he was afraid that Renji would reject him. Who in their right mind would reject the Great Byakuya Kuchiki? Right no one. So why did Byakuya not allow himself his one guilty pleasure?

Because of the promise he made to his parents' grave. He would never go against his clan duties and rules again. Well what was the main unspoken rule? No same gender relationships. So with this secret Byakuya would go on to join his Hisana and parent's as spirit particles one day.

* * *

Renji walked into his captain's room with a heavy heart. He had been dumped by his girlfriend. Again. Every relationship he was in had been a failure. He had always compared them to _him_. _H__e _was the man who Renji wanted but couldn't have. The relationship was taboo to begin with but the main problem was _him. _ He was unattainable. Renji couldn't even get him to have a full conversation with him. That was the reason he would work so hard, so that maybe one day his taicho would pay attention to him. 

Renji handed Byakuya his report and then proceeded to tell him about the fukutaicho meeting that he had just come back from. Taking a seat in front of Byakuya's deck Renji drifted into a one-sided conversation.

* * *

"O Kami I am so dead. I can't do this. This is impossible. The first couple is who? Orihime and Ichigo. Two of my closest friends and the girl I happen to like. I can't believe Orihime is really Ichigo's soul mate. Why me Kami?" thought Uryuu while heading over to Orihime's apartment. He was wearing an invisibility cloak so he could use Hirenkyaku in order to get there without being seen by the humans. 

Orihime sat in front of her brother's shrine talking to him in her bubbly way.

"And then Kurosaki-kun smacked Ishida-kun on the back of his head for saying that Shinigami are lesser than Quincy. And then Kurosaki-kun spent the entire class time praising Rukia-san. Nii-san how come he won't praise me? Am I really that weak? I know I'll train harder and harder till I'll be the strongest girl on the planet…but Rukia-san isn't from the planet. She's from Soul society so how can I beat her? sniff sniff Gomen nasai nii-san I promised you I wouldn't cry and guess what I did? I cried. Now I won't. O you should have some of the dinner I made. Honey with red bean-pasta. It's so delicious! Here have some…"

Uryuu knew that Orihime craved Ichigo's attention but he didn't know that she wanted it that badly. She was heartbroken every time she lost, she was torn apart every time she saw Ichigo with Rukia, and she was destroyed every time she was ignored.

"That idiot doesn't even know his soul mate is in need of him. I oughta punch his lights out until he finally cares about her! Why me Kami sama? I care about her yet she's Ichigo's soul mate. That damn Shinigami," he remarked.

Then suddenly a flash light sparked through his mind.

"What if I get Ichigo here to listen to her feelings? What if he realizes how much she means to him?"

* * *

Over at Ichigo's place 

Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed with a piece of pocky in her mouth. She was watching him pace around muttering to himself. Something about his close friend, that he shouldn't feel that way and a bunch of other in cohesive words.

She was having fun watching him being tormented. After all how many times does Mr. I'm –too- cool-to-be-a-shinigami fall into a black hole of self pity?

No don't answer that…he does that a lot. Hmm when Orihime was kidnapped, when Rukia was held captive and mostly whenever Orihime was gone.

Rukia choked as she came to a realization.

"Ichigo you like Orihime?"

"What the hell do you think I've been rambling on about for the past hour? Of course I like her but I can't tell her that. She's the schools most wanted girl. I can't win against everybody, even I'm not that strong. Plus I think she has a thing for Uryuu," the orange haired Shinigami representative as he sat next to her.

Ichigo and Rukia became very close. He treated her like an older sister; always praising her, making sure no one took advantage of her innocence to the human world, and continuously talking to her for advice.

Ichigo continued to wallow as Rukia noticed a sudden rietsu approach their bedroom window. Ichigo never did learn how to sense rietsu so Rukia decided to check it out herself.

"I'm going for a walk, don't do anything stupid."

As she stepped out of the window she walked over to the source of the rietsu.

"Ishida Uryuu I know your there. Quit hiding or else I'm going to have to kick your butt," she threatened.

As Uryuu removed his clock, Rukia's eyes widened as she saw the Quincy wearing the red suit. She had to admit she like a solid suit on him better than she liked his Quincy clothes.

Ok so no one but him likes the Quincy uniform.

"What are you doing dressed like that and why are you here?"

"well would you believe that Cupid is my uncle and I'm taking over for him?" replied Uryuu.

* * *

"Come on Nanao-chan. Just this one piece, I bought these especially for you! Please have a taste," said Hawaiian shirt clad Shunsui. He was holding very expensive chocolate in front of his vice captain's face. It was Valentine's Day so he figured he should give his lady love something sweet. 

Ise Nanao was upset. After so many years her captain still hadn't learned a tiniest bit about her. Every year he would bare gifts on Valentine's and she would reject them.

"Taicho, I've been your fukutaicho for so many years now and you still don't know anything about me. You say you love me but all I see is you being selfish and flirtatious. You don't do any work, you flirt day and night, and you bring me chocolates. I'm allergic to chocolate," she replied holding her heavy book merely inches away from his intruding hand.

"Nanao chan, do you really think that lowly of me angel? These chocolates are special. They are hypo allergenic. I got them made especially for you, love. You broke my heart. Again," he said stiffly before placing the chocolates on her desk and leaving to find his friend, Ukitake Joushiro.

"Why do I always do this? Every time he comes with some gift or flirts with me I think he's just doing it because there's no one else around and I'm just convenience. I need to stop thinking so lowly of him," Nanao thought picking up a piece of the chocolate that her taicho left on her desk.

It had been years, most likely centuries, since she had chocolate. She could never forget that embarrassing rash she developed from eating chocolate- on her face, chest and arms. She looked like a walking cherry, swollen and red. In fact everyone had avoided her the entire time she was like that, every one besides her taicho that is. Even that day he walked in late, sat in his chair and looked her over once before telling her that she looked lovely and that he would love to take her out to dinner. At that time Nanao thought he was joking, making fun of her, but she later found out that he had indeed held a reservation at one of the fanciest restaurants in Soul Society. Ok so she found out by snooping, but she was trying to do paperwork.

Always she underestimated him. Maybe this once she had really broken his heart.

" why do I feel so bad after yelling at him?" she thought.

* * *

Red, he loved it when she wore that color. The color of passion and desire, the color of love and danger. He didn't mind doing her half of the paper work as long as she wore red. It was a silly obsession of his ever since he became her taicho. Ironically, he came into the academy, and the Gotai 13 because of her. Well yes because he wanted to be with his sister-like friend Hinamori, but also because she did such a good job convincing him to join. 

She normally can into work drunk from a party the night before, but he didn't complain. It was a chance take care of her without letting the entire universe know that the youngest captain was smitten by the voluptuous vice-captain.

_" you__ know she is quite a catch. Most men would kill to be with someone with such a hot __bod__. Kid I'm telling you __take__ the chance. After all you never know how long you have especially since you're a captain,"_ said his ice-zanpaktou's spirit.

_"O stupid dragon shut up. There's no way I can compete with half the guys out here. Plus she's already Gin's girl isn't she? I can't just do that to her while she still feels for him,__" _ replied Hitsugaya Toshiro, the white haired prodigy.

_"Yea she's about Gin's girl as much as Aizen cares for __Hinamori__."_

_"__you__ leave __Momo__ out of this. Aizen never showed her any affection but everyone knows that Gin loved __Rangiku__ for the longest time.__ If that creep didn't leave then she would never be this broken up."_

_"And you wouldn't have had the chance to take care of her and be this close to her."_

"And for that I thank him," Toshiro said a loud helping Rangiku Matsumoto on to her bed.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Another**** chapter down a few more to go, h****ope you like it.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and added my story. I ****guess I**** will continue this but I'll more incentive. **

**THANKS! hope you guys had a nice V-Day  
**


	3. Getting ready for his date

**Cupid Quincy**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You gave Isane-san imported hypoallergenic chocolates and yet she still rejected you. My boy that is priceless. She's being so dense to your emotions. I'm sorry but it's been nearly two decades since she's been your fukutaicho and you've been smitten with her. She still hasn't recognized that your feelings are true," said a white haired comrade of Shunshui Kyoraku, Joushiro Ukitake.

"hai that's all true. I can't stand to have my heart break so many times. She's being so hard to get. I don't woman at all. Why do they always do that? What do I have to do to get her to like me?" said Kyoraku.

"I have an idea," said Uryuu appearing through the portal that connected Seireitei and the human world. After his conversation with Rukia about his new role playing cupid, she had managed to get him back into Seireitei and fix up the couples here before dealing with Ichigo and Orihime. They had decided that they should leave the hardest couple for last.

"Ishida Uryuu, what are you talking about? What type of an idea?" asked the two captains in unison.

"Well I think since you've been focusing on her all of your life, ok since you've known her, you might want to try dating other people. If you're meant to be together than you'll find a way back to each other, otherwise then you'll have to see who else you like," said Uryuu. He couldn't let Shunshui know that he was sent to get him and Nanao-chan together. That would violate the contract. The person who is paired up with someone can not know who their pair is, and if by accident they look at the list then their name and their soul mates name would not appear on it. But anyone else's name would. This was to protect union of souls from being damaged.

"Are you mad? There's no one else I would want to be with. She's the only one who's crazy enough to deal with me," replied Kyoraku.

"How about you try going out with a friend or something? You know Ishida-kun is right. She might be your girl but she might feel jealous if she sees you with another girl," suggested Ukitake.

"Well then you suggest who I should go out with then," Kyoraku replied smugly.

" I was thinking Unohana-san. She's very nice, isn't she Ukitake-san?" grinned Uryuu.

"Well that's a wonderful idea. How about you come pick up Unohana around seven tonight? I'll convince her for you," said Ukitake while pushing Kyoraku back to his quarters to get ready.

Once he was gone, Ukitake turned to Uryuu.

"So how did you know that I like Unohana?" asked Ukitake

"Ukitake san please don't underestimate me. I know your both married and not only in love. Plus I have a mission to complete," replied Uryuu. He knew that his uncle had set Unohana and Ukitake up a long time ago. As the temporary cupid, Uryuu had access to the real cupid's files. In it he found the file of the white haired captain.

"Oh I see. You're playing match maker now. Why?"

Uryuu thought about the question before providing an answer. He was allowed to tell former soul mates about his plan, it was only an additional plus point that Ukitake was a very trustworthy man.

"Well actually I'm playing cupid," he finally told him.

"I know you're an archer and all but please there's no such thing as cupid."

With that Uryuu summoned his new bow. Sliding on his red gloves, he summoned a large bow shaped as a heart. With the bow summoned, Uryuu pulled back his arm and let a red fiery arrow come through. The arrow was not only made up of rietsu, it was also made up of the strength of lovers' bond. For each pair of soul mates the arrow would take a different shape. For most it would be straight, according to the manual that was given to Uryuu, but for others the shape could be dramatic depending on the type of love they had.

Ukitake looked on in surprise as the Quincy sprung out his bow.

"So there is indeed a such thing as cupid. I'm guessing that since you're the last Quincy so now you have to be cupid?"

"well actually sir my uncle is cupid but since he's sick I'm stuck doing his work," replied Uryuu putting away his bow.

"So how come you're allowed to tell me this? I thought matters of the heart were meant to be a secret"

"Honestly it's because I trust you, and because you've already recognized your soul mate. Even though your relationship has been kept quite I will need to ask your permission before I approach your wife about this date with Shunshui."

* * *

As Shunshui entered his captain's quarters to get ready for his date he absent mindedly bumped into Nanao-chan and said nothing to her. No apology and no flirting.

He walked over to his wardrobe and fiddled through the clothes.

"Pink shirt, blue shirt, shirt with a sake bottle on it, shirt with "hot stuff" written on it, ugh, nothing good enough to wear on a date" groaned Shunshui aloud.

Nanao was standing in her captain's doorway boiling with anger about him not apologizing to her until she heard the word "date." That's when the color in her face drained.

"taicho" she called in a small voice, "you're going on a date tonight?"

"O Nanao-chan, I didn't know you were in here. Yes I am going on a date tonight, but I can't seem to find something to wear," he replied without looking out of his closet. If he did then Nanao could see the pain in his eyes.

She walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a crisp sky blue button down shirt that she had gotten him for his birthday and a white tie along with some navy blue pants. That's the outfit she would want him to wear to pick her up.

Nanao walked out of the room and sat down at her desk. Slowly she placed her head on the desk and wondered why she felt like the entire scenario wasn't right. She felt as though she was supposed to yell at her taicho for having a date but wondered why she wasn't feeling happy that he wasn't chasing her anymore.

As Shunshui got dressed he mentally went over a checklist on proper date etiquette. He remembered that he would need flowers or something to get Unohana-san.

As he slipped his arms through his shirt he walked over to where Nanao was sitting and said, "hey Nanao-chan do you mind running out and getting me some flowers to get my date. I don't think I'll have time to get them myself."

Nanao had pulled her head off the table when she had noticed her taicho's rietsu entering the room. What she didn't expect to see was the well defined abs of her taicho when she turned towards him.

"So defined and rugged- all I wanna do is run my tongue….stop it Nanao, just stop," she thought while a blush graced her features.

As Shunshui finished buttoning his shirt, Nanao ran out the office to get those flowers upset that he was ordering her to get him flowers when he should have known that asking a woman who was romantically close to you to get flowers for his date was rude. But then again when did Shunshui ever do anything with proper manners.

Uryuu smirked watching the expression on Nanao's face as she left the office. Things were starting to roll according to plan.

"So Uryuu who else is on your list now that Nanao is starting to admit her feelings to herself?" asked Rukia.

"umm Ichigo and Orihime are moving along, they were pretty easy to see each other's love. I'm glad that they finally heard each other out," said Uryuu to Rukia who hadn't been there to see the two orange-haired teens admit their love.

* * *

_The previous day:_

Ichigo walked past his house on to the road that led to Inoue Orihime's apartment. Every evening after dinner he would transform into his Shinigami self and walk or rather shunpo to her house. Jumping onto the roof of the building across the street from her apartment he could peer into her house through the window and look over her protectively.

Ever since the incident with Aizen, Ichigo couldn't bare to leave Orihime by herself. There was just no way would that he let her deal with all of that pain again. So from then on he would watch over her until she went to bed, and after making sure that her apartment was protected. He would never go to talk to her, or even hear what she would say to her brother. He would never peer at her when she changed or anything, he was just not Urahara or his father. To him Orihime wasn't just a beautiful body, she was the key to his soul.

Tonight, though, Ichigo was somehow persuaded to enter Orihime's house. Well in actually Uryuu was whispering commands into his ear, apparently Cupid could do such things.

Kneeling in her balcony, Ichigo heard Orihime's confession to her brother.

"Nii-san, Tsakuti says that he only behaves like that toward Rukia-san because she can help him, but do you think that I can ever help him? Kurosaki-kun doesn't even let me call him by his first name, but he lets Rukia-san call him anything. It's just not fair. I've loved him longer, it's not fair that she gets his heart, when I want it so badly," Orihime cried in front of the portrait of her brother.

Ichigo wasn't cold hearted to the confession of his love. At least he knew that she cared, no loved, him as much as he did her. But she thought that he could love that brat of a Shinigami who he grew to love like a sister.

Taking a deep breath,( and a push by Uryuu), Ichigo opened the balcony door and ran into hug Orihime. Because of his surprise action, all of the fairies from Orihime's hair pins came out and got into defensive mode. Ichigo didn't even touch Orihime because she was being protected behind her shield. Noticing that it was Ichigo, not some intruder, Orhime's fairies reverted back to their pin form.

"Kurosaki-kun? What are you doing here? Did something happen? Are you hurt? Should I call out my healing fairy?" Orihime asked as she wiped her tears and looked around Ichigo to see if he was hurt.

Not being able to forget her crying figure, Ichigo pulled Orihime into his arms and kissed her with a passion. Uryuu took this moment to seal their fates by plunging an arrow that took the shape of a circle into the two soul mates. According to the handbook, the circular arrow meant that the love was ever-lasting and equal between the two partners.

Pulling away from Ichigo, Orihime questioned him about his actions.

"Kurosa-"

"Ichigo, my name is Ichigo not Kurosaki."

"O? hai, Ichigo-san, what- why did you kiss me? I'm not Rukia-san, are you sick or something? I'm Inoue Orihime." She felt happiness at the fact that he kissed her and allowed her to call him Ichigo but a part of her was breaking. She couldn't help but think that he didn't realize that he wasn't kissing Rukia.

"baka. I know who I kissed, the girl who I've wanted to kiss for years now, Orihime. Now come here and kiss me again before I kiss you."

* * *

_Back in Soul Society_

"Well I'm glad that worked out. Now you said something about my brother. How can I help?" said Rukia.

"Well for one we need to get him and Renji to the same place," replied Uryuu.

"Done" Rukia started eyeing the bath houses near the Kuchiki compound.

* * *

**A.N: **

Standard disclaimer applies

**important. VVV**

I know its been a while since I've updated this but I was wondering if I should write a Yaoi lemon scene for this story. It would be my first yaoi but I can still think of some smexy things for Bya-Ren to do.

I'll listen to what my reviews say. Let me know if you want it or not. I know the rating says T but if the reviews want a yaoi lemon -- or a lemon in general. I'll change the rating


End file.
